


I Almost Lost You

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>Klaine 7.<br/>7.“I almost lost you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night, startled into awareness by the feeling of emptiness next to him.

Sure enough, the bed is empty, and there is no light coming from the bathroom.

Sliding his feet in his sleepers, he goes to look for Kurt, starting with the kitchen.

There is an empty mug in the sink, but no Kurt in the kitchen.

But Blaine has spotted him.

Kurt is standing at the window, looking in the distance and rolling his wedding ring around his finger.

“Hey.”

Blaine’s soft whisper seems to startle him. “Hey,” he says, returning his eyes to the streets below.

“Everything okay?” Blaine asks, sitting in the armchair closest to the window.

“Y– I don’t know,” Kurt replies with a shrug.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Blaine knows that Kurt has been stressed out lately–writing your own screenplay and starring in it can do that, he should know–and he just needs to show him that he’s here to coax it out of him.

“I guess,” Kurt starts, turning to lean against the window, face in shadows, “the whole writing process has taken me back to the past.”

“How far in the past?”

“Our second break-up.”

Ouch.

“What about it?”

“I almost lost you there,” Kurt says, voice breaking at the end of his sentence, and he looks away.

“Key word being almost,” Blaine replies softly, standing up to face Kurt and cup his cheek in his palm.

“What if–” Kurt starts, leaning into Blaine’s touch, and Blaine presses his lips to Kurt’s to stop him before Kurt can wrap his mind around all the things that could have happened.

“We broke up, we dated other people,” he says, resting his forehead against Kurt’s, “but that’s the path we had to take to find each other.”

“We did find each other,” Kurt says, a small smile stretching his lips.

“And that’s all that matters.”

“And that’s all that matters.”


End file.
